Various kinds, types and sizes of assembly devices exist. Such assembly devices are referred to by various names including: connectors, connecting members, assembly systems, corner connectors, etc. The assembly deices are advantageous in constructing the frame of various structures or for securing wheels, footpads, etc. onto a structure. The structures can include, but are not limited to: aquariums, animal cages, travelling carriers for animals, machinery safety cages, industrial security cages, boxes, window frames, door frames, frame members for furniture, coffee tables, partitions, etc. The assembly devices can be constructed from different materials such as plastic, aluminum, metal, a metal alloy, a composite material, fiberglass, wood, etc. The assembly device can be used to secure two or more hollow frame members together. The hollow frame members can vary in cross-section. For example, the cross-section could be square, rectangular, round or be of some other geometrical configuration. Commonly, the hollow frame members have a square cross-section when used to form the frame of an aquarium. The frame of an aquarium can support one or more panes of glass, PLEXIGLAS®, transparent panels, etc. PLEXIGLAS® is a registered trademark of Rohm and Haas Company having an office at Independence Mall, West Philadelphia, Pa. 19105. PLEXIGLAS® is a light transparent, weather-resistant thermoplastic. The hollow frame members are fastened together by one or more assembly devices using friction, adhesive, screws, etc. It is important that the assembly device provide adequate structural strength, durability and integrity. It is also advantageous to design the assembly device so that it can be injection molded in an economical fashion and that it exhibits the appropriate amount of strength to form a secure frame structure.
Currently, many assembly devices cannot be injection molded and require the use of one or more screws to provide both a secure and durable attachment. If an assembly device cannot be injection molded, it is usually more expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, if an assembly device requires the use of one or more screws, the finished product can be unsightly and its overall aesthetic appearance can be compromised.
Now, an assembly device has been invented which can be injection molded and which does not require any screws to provide a secure attachment.